


Never Mind All That

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Middle School, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: “Mabes, what are we gonna do when people at school ask what we did this summer?”





	Never Mind All That

Dipper watched the trees flash by, wishing he could stay in Gravity Falls longer than just the summer. Yes, there were monsters infesting the quaint little town, not to mention demons, secret societies, and citizens who were, well, crazy, but Gravity Falls sometimes felt more like home than Piedmont ever did. ‘Piedmont,’ he thought. ‘If anyone from down in California ever learned what we did over the summer, we’d be institutionalized.’ The thought made him chuckle under his breath. Not many people would believe anything that happened, not even the more mundane things, like fighting a child psychic or helping his grunkle run for mayor.

That’s when it hit Dipper. As soon as they got back to school, him and his twin would have to go through the dreaded first day. He looked over at Mabel and gently shook her out of her nap.

 

“Are we already back yet?” Mabel asked tiredly as she woke up. Dipper shook his head.

 

“Mabes, what are we gonna do when people at school ask what we did this summer?” Her eyes widened, realization dawning on her.

“So,” their new teacher smiled, “what did you all do over the summer?” They had a few weeks after their interstate bus ride to think of a plausible answer, but nothing was coming to them. The teacher went around the room, getting answers from every student. Before she knew it, the teacher was looking at Mabel expectantly.

 

“Oh, you know, the usual,” she stalled. “Played some mini golf, had a couple sleepovers.” She relaxed somewhat as she finally remembered something mundane she had done. 

 

The teacher then looked to Mabel’s left. “And you, Dipper?”

 

He hesitated before answering. “I spent most of my time down at an arcade.” He smiled to himself, remembering the time he accidentally unleashed Rumble McSkirmish onto the town. Satisfied, the teacher moved onto the next student, who said they just slept during the break. 

 

The Mystery Twins looked over at each other, relieved they were able to pull it off, wondering if they’d have to fool everyone again and again during the following years.


End file.
